Many people find tote bins to be useful for storing, shipping, and handling material. For example, tote bins can be used to hold personal items, retail products, and other articles that may need to be secured. Tote bins are typically made of molded plastic to provide a light-weight container.
In general, tote bins include a cover to keep articles inside the tote bin and to keep dust, dirt, and moisture out. The cover may be a single molded plastic lid that is separate from the tote bin and snaps on to the sides of the container to close. In this case, the lid can be removed by flexing portions of the lid to disengage the lid from the rest of the tote bin. Some tote bins include a cover that is connected to part of the container via a hinge that allows the lid to remain attached to the tote bin even in the open position.
Often times, tote bins are used for holding items that the owner wishes to keep safe. For example, the owner may place valuable merchandise or personal belongings in the tote bin that he wishes to safeguard from shoplifters or thieves. As another example, the owner may place potentially harmful or dangerous items in the tote bin that he wishes to keep away from curious children or pets, such as paint, household cleaners, or other chemicals.
Applicant has discovered that it would be desirable to provide devices and methods of reliably securing articles within tote bins in a way that does not add significantly to the cost or complexity of manufacture of the tote bin. As described in greater detail below, a variety of challenges were identified and overcome through Applicant's efforts to invent and develop such a device.